In master/slave architecture, a master device or process can have control over one or more slave devices or processes. For example, a master device can include a mobile phone, a tablet, or one or more other personal electronic device, and a slave device can include an accessory for such master device, such as a headset, an external monitor, or one or more other accessories connected, for example, using a communication standard or protocol, such as a universal serial bus (USB) or other standard, etc.